Game Crusaders Book 1: Backyard Monsters The New World
by DarknightEx
Summary: Do you like playing game? Well most of us do. So what will you feel if you got trapped in a game that is completely different from our real world. Most of us would be excited but what if you realise that you can never get out and the game has now become the reality? Join Max and his friends in an adventure of discovering about their new world. Welcome to The New World
1. Chapter 1 : Beta Tester

Chapter 1: Beta Tester

Game Crusaders

Max was running up and down the stair arranging tables and chairs. He was so excited because it was his birthday today and his best friends were coming to his house to celebrate his birthday and after dinner they would play computer games together. *crash* "Ouch" said Max. "Max! Stop daydreaming you could get seriously hurt if you are not careful!" someone shouted from the kitchen. "Sorry mum" said Max.

***That Night * **

"Wow your mom's cooking is really good" said a skinny young man after finishing his third dish. "Thanks Xyrian but I think you should stop eating before you get a stomach ache, I wonder why you you are so skinny when you eat more than us" said Max." Don't worry ill stop eating after I finish my 5th dish" he replied." You sure eat a lot Xyrian" said a teenager who was wearing sunglasses, even though they are in a house. "You're just jealous that my stomach has a higher capacity than yours Spero" he said. " Now now boys let's not fight with each other and just enjoy the food that we have here and after washing the dishes ill allow the three of you to play games as long as you stop at 10:30 p.m. sharp. Max's mum said sternly." Yay" the three of them simultaneously said .

***After Dinner in Max's Room***

"Let's play League of Legends" said Xyrian "No I want to play Blackshot!" shouted Spero. The both of them then started to argue about which game is better when Max stopped them and suggested that they play Backyard Monsters. "B-B-Backyard Monsters?" Spero stuttered. "You mean that game that we used to play when we were kids?"Continued Xyrian. "Yeah that game" Max said with a grin. "But didn't that game got removed because the creators no longer updated it?" said Spero confused. "Yeah how did you manage to get Backyard Monsters" Xyrian said even more confused than Spero. "Well you see, last night I received an email from a guy named Steven Roger who claimed to be a Kixeye game programmer, he told me that Kixeye had developed a new game based on Backyard Monsters and wanted me to be a beta tester he told me to bring two more friends and so I choosed the both of you". "Hmmm" .the both of them thought. "Okay then" they both answered. "Well then let's play" said Max while at the same time pressing the start button.

Project Backyard Monsters Started. Downloading contents... Processing Data...

WELCOME TO BACKYARD MONSTERS HEROES.

The screen flashed white. At 10.30 p.m. sharp Max's mother went inside Max's room to see that the lights were off and Max's friends were not in the room. "Hmm well maybe Xyrian and Spero went home early and Max is probably asleep. *sigh* Good night Max." Said Max's Mother.


	2. Chapter 2 : The New World

Chapter 2: A Whole New World

**AN: Hello readers how was chapter 1? A bit short right? Well today I present you with chapter 2. I hope it will be enough to compensate for the lack of content in the last chapter. Well have fun reading and feel free to send a review.**

Game Crusaders

*pant* *pant* "Where am I and why are they chasing me?" thought Max as two green creatures with 4 legs chased him further into the forest. Max saw something shaped like a box 2 meters from his position. "Is that a chest!? I hope that there are some good items that can help me in my current situation" thought Max. "Please be worth it" shouted Max. Max stopped running, made a leaped towards a branch that was just on top of him and then High Jumped Kicked the green creatures. "HIYA!" shouted Max. The green creatures' staggered and Max took the opportunity to dash forward and opened the chest. *click* "Come on please be good!" cried out Max.

***Meanwhile at Xyrian and Spero's place***

"Whoa whoa where are we" said Xyrian to no one In particular. "Welcome to the World of Backyard Monsters Heroes" said a blue furry creature. "What are you and where are we" said Spero repeating Xyrian's question. The blue creature replied "Im a species of immortal creatures called Queras and I will be your guide in this world". "What's your name?" Xyrian asked. "Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you it's been a long time since I talked with any other creatures, my name is Zed care to introduce yourselves?" said the creature. "My name is Xyrian Sephir and my other friend here is Spero Elpis" said Xyrian. "Ahh you have nice names" said Zed.

"Okay so if you're our guide can you please explain to us about what in the world is happening right now plus where is Max?" said Spero sounding a bit impatient. "Well the three of you along with 10,000 other users have been chosen to be beta testers in this game or so I was told, as to your second question, I am deeply sorry to say that your friend Max was not as lucky as the both of you, there was a slight problem when transporting him here and it had caused him to be brought to a different area in this world, so now that we are done with introducing ourselves let's start building your base". "Wait how about Max are we just going to leave him?" asked Xyrian. "Don't worry if it is Kixeye's will he will surely reach this place" replied Zed calmly. "What do you mean by Kixeye's will!? He is in danger and we must help him now!" shouted Spero. "We do not have a slightest clue of his location he might be thousands of kilometres away from us and even if we find him where would the three of you go?" Zed tried reasoning with Spero.

"We could..." Spero tried replying but was cut short by the sound of a distant roar. "If you do not listen to me the both of you would end up dead so rather than standing here arguing let's build a base so that Max will have a place to return" replied Zed with a serious tone. "... Okay" said Spero. "Then let's start, first lets head to that building over there" replied Zed.

***Meanwhile***

*You acquired rusted broadsword* "... dammit it's a level 1 item!" cried Max. A hissing sound could be heard behind Max. *HISSS* "I'm dead meat" thought Max. "Enchant! FLAME ARROW!" shouted a voice. The green creatures were hit by the arrows and instantly dropped dead. "Come here quick! Follow me!" shouted a hooded figure while pulling Max along.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
